the_smartiest_personsfandomcom-20200215-history
Skippy12
"Get the point?" Skippy12 is a hero in the SP Universe. He is willing to put his life on the line for any situation in existence, for that he is the bravest member of SP. Life Before Skippy12 was born in Antarctica on June 12th 1999. His parents immediately sent him to Ras Al Ghul's temple to train. He spent time there for 4 years and eventually just went to a regular school in America. Coincidentally, he went to the same school as Vincent Bush and they became very good friends, always having each others back. After spending 2 years at the Elementary School of TechCorp, he was sent off again at the age of 9 to be trained by Gouken. After spending another 2 years there he was sent off to be trained under the wing of Green Arrow from under the shadows. Eventually he came out of Green Arrows shadow becoming his own hero, Skippy12. Watchtower Skippy12 was up in the Watchtower, applying to be a member of the Justice League of Antarctica would had no current members where he met Martian Manhunter. MM: Hello young one, what is your name." Skippy:"Im Skippy.....12." MM: "Ok im teleporting you to fight Prince Ulgo now!" Skippy:"What." Meeting SP Skippy12 was then thrown into a flurry of hyper-intelligent Gorillas, anthropomorphic Rhinos, and Giant Guard Robots, and Giant System Hacking Robots. Vincent and Paolo Martinez, who were in Green Arrow suits, were also already fighting all these things, so Skippy12 decided to jump in and help. As soon as Vincent locked eyes with Skippy they both realized they went way back. Vincent: "Long time no see, Skippy!" Skippy12: "Same to you Vincent! I go by Skippy12 now!" Paolo: "Nice name!" Skippy:"(sarcastically) THANKS!" They continued to slowly but steadily take down the seemingly infinite army of beasts and robots. After it all went quiet they hacked Braniac's door system and opened up the door to a suspiciously dark throne room. VS Prince Ulgo Prince Ulgo was in the middle of the room in restraints on his arms. Prince Ulgo was a 40 foot tall gorilla wearing a crown-like helmet. Princle Ulgo enraged that random people entered his throne room, broke his restraints and started lunging towards the heroes. Vincent rapidly shot arrows at Ulgo's head but they snapped on his skin. Paolo shot a bomb arrow into Prince Ulgo's head and it did no damage. Skippy12 however took a strategic approach. He took a spiked wire and quickly wrapped it around both his legs tripping Ulgo. Ulgo: "ROAR ARISE MY GORILLA SOLDIERS!" Hundreds of gorilla soldiers then erupted from cages not to far away. Vincent and Paolo:"We'll take care of this!" Skippy12:"ALRIGHT, I GOT ULGO!" Skippy then shot a bomb arrow to the ceiling, causing it to fall on Ulgo. Ulgo was then crushed and defeated...for now. Initiation Skippy12, Paolo, and Vincent flew in an X-Wing to their Underwater Base in Japan. Skippy12:"So, can I join you guys or what?" Paolo:"You first must pass our initiation test" Skippy12 was then dropped into a trap tile and ended up in a room with many Gavinite soldiers. Logan Hall:"Nice to meet you, Skippy, but it's either them or you. Whoever is the last one standing in this room wins." All of them then ran at each other with their weapons. Skippy12 was cut in his chest by one main Gavinite Soldier, named Gavor. Gavor was a 15- foot tall Gavinite born in the slumps of Gavin City 2A. Never cared for, and raised on his own. He became a super powerful lone wolf when he grew up and became one of the most superior generals of the Gavinite army. Skippy12: "I won't let you beat me!" Gavor:"Oh please puny.....penguin thingy? Your attacks do absolutely nothing!" Gavor, with one swipe of his axe, slammed Skippy against a wall. It was at this point Skippy12 realized he was teleported to the Gavinite Coliseum. Gavor:"I'm done messing around!" Gavor then swung his club once more, but it was quickly blocked by his arrow sword. Skippy12 vs Chad Kroeger Skippy12 then took an electric arrow and shot it through Gavor's neck, causing Gavor to collapse and fall into a coma. The crowd cheered Skippy12 on to his next and final challenge, Chad Kroeger. Skippy12 entered through a large drawbridge door into a dark room. The lights flashed on in the room, there was only Skippy12....AND CHAD KROEGER IN THE ROOM. The room was also filled with many pillars for some reason. Kroeger swung his blade, but Skippy12 quickly dodged it, Kroeger: "I WILL BE FREED FROM GAVINONEA AND ILL GO BACK TO NICKELBACK!" Skippy12: "I don't think so, Skippy shot every pillar surrounding Kroeger and they started to tilt over and fall. Kroeger quickly leaped out of the way jumping from pillar to pillar and nearly hacked Skippy's right arm off. Skippy was only deeply wounded by couldn't move that arm. Skippy:"AGHH-K, Must keep going!" Skippy launched himself into the arrow with a trampoline arrow and used his corkscrew technique to impale Kroeger into the ground, but Kroeger just kicked him off right after. Kroeger:"IVE BEEN IN HERE FOR 5 YEARS! HAVING TO SEE AND FIGHT THE SAME STUPID FACES OVER AND OVER AGAIN, THIS WILL BE MY LAST FIGHT! Escape Skippy12 used his teeth and his left arm to spam shoot arrows which Kroeger just grabbed and broke just like Batman from Injustice: Gods Among Us. Kroeger: "NOW DIE!" But all of the sudden, there was a rumbling in the ceiling. Alternate Universe Diego came to save him! AU Diego lightspeed traveled to Planet Timon where they built a house and stayed there for the night, with Gavinites still on the hunt for them. Final Verdict Alternate Universe Diego teleported Skippy12 to the SP Headquarters, telling Skippy12 to stay safe, and hoping to see him again. Skippy12 awkwardly said goodbye to the UFO/Disembodied head of Diego Lamas and teleported away. As soon as Skippy12 arrived he was welcomed by a Welcome to SP surprise party, congratulating him on making it in even though he didn't beat Chad Kroeger.They had cake and binge-watched The Madagascar Movies, Penguins of Madagascar, and Arrow (Skippy12 hates King Julien, so he never watched the King Julien Show). Skippy12 is now a prominent member of SP.Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Videos